Life is Not Always a FairyTale
by shuuxharuka
Summary: To say Mikan Sakura loathed Natsume Hyuuga was an understatement, but him as her future husband? A twisted nightmare. An engagement was formed between the two in order for the war to cease. But in the end, will they actually learn to love each other? NxM
1. Introduction

**Life is Not Always a FairyTale**

_A work of fiction by yours truly, Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **Complete thanks goes to the manga **'Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen'** which I found randomly on a cold winters day. I found it was so irresistibly cute that I decided, it would go perfectly with Gakuen Alice! Check it out if you like :) Sorry if there characters are not in persona, this is my first ever Gakuen Alice fic so I have no experience what so ever in this department. I've also twisted the plot slightly so it's not completely identical.

* * *

**Summary: **To say Mikan Sakura loathed Natsume Hyuuga was an understatement, but him as her future husband? A twisted nightmare. An engagement was formed between the two in order for the war to end. But in the end, will they actually learn to love each other?

* * *

_A prince from the north and a princess from the south….. what kind of relationship do they have? _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction **

At a certain place and time, there were two countries continually engaging in war at their countries border.

Princess Mikan Sakura of the country well known for it's lush trees and breath taking lakes and landscapes in the north. Known to devote herself to healing war victims and is often revered to as the_ 'Holy Maiden'_.

Prince Natsume Hyuuga of the country known for it's dry, barren wastelands and scorching deserts in the south. He personally commands the army at the front line and is extolled as the hero.

One day, these two polar opposites appealed to their parents and the countries combined fellow citizens.

"Father, mother, and all citizens please hear us out! In reality, we actually hold deep affections for each other" they said simultaneously.

"Please cease the war and approve of our relationship!"

The kings of the two countries, were in complete disapproval of their relationship at first. However, in the end they lost to the two young people's enthusiasm and perseverance and agreed on peace.

And thus, the two received the citizen's blessings and were happily engaged. They set up their residence at the border of the two countries and began their life together.

However…

**S . M . A . C . K !**

Their actual relationship consisted merely of their undying hatred for one another.

"Hey!" snapped Natsume Hyuuga his ruby red orbs burning into the back of Mikan Sakura.

She simply walked away briskly, not even wasting an ounce of strength to turn around.

Natsume Hyuuga with his ebony black hair, ruby red hair, toned body and wealth was what one would call the 'perfect guy'.

Many girls worshipped him, desired him and gave him their undying devotion.

Mikan Sakura with her long chestnut silky hair, sparkly brown eyes and gorgeous smile plus her wealth was often referred to as the 'perfect girl'.

These two 'perfect' entities combined into one would be expected to be prosperous and the perfect couple according to logic.

But, things aren't always as they seem.

"What's with that attitude? You're obviously showing your hatred for me, which is quite illogical. Even a 'gentle' guy like me _will _get mad you know" questioned Natsume, pulling slightly at the red tie that added the finishing touch to his expensive suit.

"You are not the one to talk, stop holding my hand when we are in public. It is cowardly to do things like that because you know that I cannot shake you off" replied Mikan flatly, her robes sweeping across the marble flooring majestically, her brunette hair trailing behind her.

She often liked to keep her hair inside her hoodie, connected to her pure white robes as it would simply be impractical for everyday works.

"Hn, do you think that I would want to _touch _a so called 'girl' like you? Like I would be interested in just _one _girl out of all the billion that I have at my feet"

"It is _not _all right to touch _my _hand. I am not dating you because I love you, I only agreed to your proposal because I thought that this might end the war" Mikan snapped, focusing all her strength into one powerful glare at the person in front of her.

Even she felt inferior next to such a person. With those intimidating eyes that could see right through you. Though Mikan Sakura loathed this certain person, he truly was handsome.

"More importantly, you are the commander of the enemy army which inflicted unbearable pain upon us, there is absolutely _no way _I could love you"

"Argh, jeez you're always complaining, how annoying. I shouldn't even be wasting my breath on you" snapped Natsume, returning the glare at full throttle.

"And anyways, didn't I tell you to be more friendly to me? We are going to be man and wife after all….."

"If I have to be friendly with you, I would much rather be friendly with a monkey" said Mikan, smirking. She knew that this was a good comeback and for once it wasn't her blood boiling.

Natsume's face had always been calm and collected, however, at that moment his eyebrow was twitching, and he was ready to burst.

"What did you just say you bitch!"

"As soon as I let you speak you speak whatever you want" Natsume said, his voice cracking irritably as he grabbed her wrist, a little too hard.

Mikan flinched in pain as she looked into his eyes.

His mouth was set in a hard thin line, his jet black hair draping over his eyes slightly.

"For your information, I don't want anything to do with you either! You have no looks and you have no brains. People call you the 'Holy Maiden' I thought you'd at least be decent but it turns out that you're a clumsy, unsociable shorty, what a letdown" mocked Natsume with his low, husky voice.

"That should be my line. I was completely disappointed when I found out that the so called 'almost godly appearance' prince is actually an egotistical, ugly, selfish and conceited pig with not one ounce of grace. I demand an apology!" retorted Mikan, her teeth gritted in frustration her eyes set hard and filled with malice and hatred.

With Mikan's sudden cold exterior, her clumsiness was long forgotten. She began drawing a line in between them.

"From now on, when no one else is around, please do not get within one meter of me" drawled Mikan.

"Are you just stupid? Scratch that, you've just lost some IQ points" smirked Natsume.

Mikan paused her 'work of art' and began whacking him with the stick, the utensil she'd used for drawing the line between them.

"Oh now you've done it she male!"

* * *

_Therefore, these so called 'lovers' have the worst kind of relationship possible. But due to the circumstances they cannot separate and put an end to their 'relationship'. _

_At any rate, their countries were engaged in war recently. _

Wherever Mikan walked, glares penetrated her from every direction.

"Look that's Natsume Sama's fiancée!" whispered one of the maids of the palace.

"Why does it have to be a woman of the enemy country" replied another maid.

"If she ever betrays him later, yes, we'll sink the whole country into the ocean!"

_They cannot let a crisis happen fueled by just a small trigger. _

_Which is why we have to pretend to have a very good relationship in front of other people. _

_

* * *

_**During a Conference**

Cameras flashed from a million directions, their lights capturing every single one of their actions. One false move and it'll be the biggest and latest thing in the papers. hot off the press.

From an aerial view, you would've thought of it as a mine of a million shimmering diamonds. The weight of questions asked thrown here and there was nerve wracking. One false answer, and it was all over.

The countries would be thrown into havoc and chaos, of war and bloodshed.

"How is your relationship recently?" one questioned.

"It's going well" replied Mikan, lifeless and dull, monotone, it was if she was carrying a large burden, it was like she was in agony.

Natsume kicked her hard under the table causing a sharp glare from Mikan as she turned back towards the cameras and forced a smile.

_If I had known the agony of knowing that that animal's face I'll be seeing everyday of my life once we're married, then I would have never agreed to this marriage! _Thought Mikan.

Natsume simply gritted his teeth in frustration. Oh how he wanted to burn the so called woman beside him to a crisp. He couldn't stand seeing her face everyday and that foul mouth, ick. Everyday it'll be like going into battle, and breakfast would be deadly. He'd have to analyze her every move and test her 'cooking' for traces of poison.

The 'lovey dovey' act was absolutely sickening to Natsume.

"Y-yes Mikan is very kind and wonderful" spat Natsume, the words like acid burning in his throat.

With all his might, he controlled the twitching in his eye.

* * *

**After the Conference **

"Hey, wait right there!" called Mikan, grabbing his shoulder.

He immediately summoned a flicker of fire causing Mikan to back away immediately.

He turned around, his blood red spheres livid, penetrating, intimidating.

"I have a reputation to keep, so once out of the public eye we have _no _relationship and you are just my new _toy_" whispered Natsume into her ear.

Mikan let out a small whimper as his foot steps began to fade.

"This is all for the sake of peace, endure it" muttered Mikan as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_How will the rest of their lives and so called 'relationship' turn out? _

* * *

Hooray :D

I actually finished this chapter xD

Please give me feed back and constructive criticism is very helpful :D

Wow, keeping the characters in persona is tiring and I had to keep Natsume's dialogue to a minimum xD

I reckon probably next chapter I'll some more of Natsume's famous grunts xD

Anyways, stay tuned till the next chapter!

**Chapter 2: Scandal ? **

_It seems that a certain camera and skillful photographer has captured the photo of the century and who knows what chaos will ensue once it's posted…… Natsume and Mikan will be in for a spin…._

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx **


	2. Scandal?

**Life is Not Always a FairyTale**

_A work of fiction by yours truly , Shuuxharuka _

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you to all the reviews that I've received for this story :D _

_They were more positive than I originally expected, since this is my first 'Gakuen Alice' story. Hopefully, I'll get better at writing about 'Gakuen Alice' :D_

_Adieu - - Fair Readers_

* * *

**Summary: **To say Mikan Sakura loathed Natsume Hyuuga was an understatement, but him as her future husband? A twisted nightmare. An engagement was formed between the two in order for the war to end. But in the end, will they actually learn to love each other?

* * *

**Previous Chapter: **

_He turned around, his blood red spheres livid, penetrating, intimidating. _

"_I have a reputation to keep, so once out of the public eye we have no relationship and you are just my new toy" whispered Natsume into her ear._

_Mikan let out a small whimper as his foot steps began to fade. _

"_This is all for the sake of peace, endure it" muttered Mikan as she closed her eyes. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scandal? **

"Sakura-san, is there anything wrong?" a man questioned Mikan, as she whirled around.

She flinched slightly, rather shocked at his intimidating appearance. To simply put it, it was….. _black. _A sinister aura seemed to be radiating from him, his eyes filled with malice, his smirk speaking 'danger'.

"Excuse me, I am Persona, Hyuuga-san's secretary" he said, his voice dark and low, which gave Mikan shivers up her spine.

"If there is there is something wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me, and I will do my very best to assist you" spoke Persona in the same tone.

Mikan cloaked away her inner fears and forced a smile. "Thank you very much!" she exclaimed, bowing slightly.

"Ah, I've heard you have a liking for sweet things, Sakura-san?" Persona questioned, eyeing her like a hawk.

"That's right" she replied nonchantly, returning the stare warily. "If you like, then _please _accept this" said Persona, his smirk growing wider slightly.

Mikan's conscious told her to reject his offer due to the dangerous intentions he could hold, but, her kind demeanor took over.

"I will gratefully accept it!" she said, beaming. "Excuse me then" said Persona, as he left, the air no longer filled with a sickening feel.

_He seems rather sincere and kind…maybe I shouldn't judge people so much… if only that Natsume was like him….._thought Mikan, as she walked her separate ways.

She began walking through the long, winding corridors until she stepped outside, basking in the glorious sunlight. She enjoyed the serenity of the moment, and sucked in as much of the warmth as she could.

It'd been a while since she had some alone time, some time where she could think, and let her thoughts wonder. For the past few days, she'd been locked within the castle grounds, unable to see nature's beauty at its fullest potential.

She inhaled that sweet aroma, wafting from the large cherry blossom tree. You didn't have to possess the mind of a genius to see that it was ancient. The uncountable swirls and markings on its bark, telling its life story, its hardships, and the good times. She traced the rough bark, as she looked up at the blossoms blooming, vast shades of pinks all colliding into one another, a picturesque scene. Petals continually fell, her chestnut hair filled with them.

Mikan closed her eyes, forgetting all her worries, forgetting the marriage, forgetting about a _certain person_ whom she hated. But, as soon as she forgot about _him _he came flooding back into her mind. She scrunched up a petal in her hand viciously, as if expressing her hatred for him.

Perhaps, the saying is true, when you think about a person, they appear right before your eyes. "My day can't get any worse… ugly has showed up…" Natsume murmured, causing Mikan to immediately fume.

Her brown eyes narrowed, her lips pulled into a frown. She decided not to waste her breath on him, immediately walking away. But, she soon felt a hand close around her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her face met his, closer than she'd expected, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Those alluring ruby orbs drew her in, a crimson abyss of mysteries, barriers and facades.

_Snap out of it Mikan! You __**hate **__him, then what is this pounding in my chest? _She willed herself to look away, but found it rather impossible.

"Don't touch me with those hands of yours!" she snapped. The words had tumbled out of her mouth, words said on the spur of the moment.

She then felt her back pressed against the tree trunk, him towering over her, his arm pressed against the trunk. His crimson eyes looked livid, anger coursing through them.

"I've been rather tolerant of that mouth of yours, but your pushing its patience to its absolutely limits" he snarled, his voice had no mercy.

She flinched, slight tears springing up into her eyes. _Ugh! I vowed to myself ever since I was little to not show any weakness, I vowed not to cry, and yet, my so called lifelong promise is over! _Thought Mikan, irritated with herself.

Then, Natsume did the most unexpected thing. He let the arm pressing against the tree trunk fall, as he raised it closer to her face, as if to wipe the stray tear away. But, he immediately pulled back. From anothers point of view, it looked like her was about to give her a hard blow. She flickered her eyes to his crimson orbs, now softened, and less ruthless looking. His face was so close to hers, their noses almost touching.

Mikan mentally scolded her heart. Surely, he could hear it. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a camera, as a small flash lit up. He immediately whirled around, but no one was too be seen. He simply glanced at Mikan once more, before leaving.

She stuck out her tongue at him, but was unable to sooth her racing heart. _Just what is this feeling? _she thought to herself, as she sank to her knees.

**: T H E N E X T D A Y : **

Mikan face was plunged deep into her pillow, as the first rays of the morning sun filtered through her window. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she screamed into her pillow, her feelings of yesterday was now replaced by anger.

"How dare he touch my face! After that vicious display, he thinks I can just forget about it!?" she continued to scream. She was having another of her childish tantrums, which only she did when she was alone.

Suddenly, a maid burst through the doors of her bedroom, looking rather shocked. "This is bad Princess! Look at this article!" she screamed, as she showed it to her.

Mikan's chestnut eyes widened. She read the headlines. "THE TRUTH: Their Relationship behind the scenes" she murmured, as her eyes widened once again, at the picture beneath.

It showed Natsume raising a hand at her. _It must've been when he pulled back from wiping that tear off my face… _she thought.

"How am I going to explain this to the public? It's such a bizarre reason, they simply won't believe it" she muttered.

**: AT A CONFERENCE : **

They were once again seated at the table, cameras flashing in every direction. The crowd, however, was wilder today. Questions viciously shot from one end of the room to the other, none of the words comprehensible.

"An eyewitness saw the Prince raised his hand at Mikan-san!"

"How cruel!"

"This is unforgivable!"

"Let's break this marriage"

"This means war!"

"Silence!" screamed a man from behind the crowd, an eerie silence ensuing. "Now.. what's the _real _truth behind this matter?" he questioned.

"T-this is just a rumour" replied Mikan quickly. Another person snapped immediately "But, there's even proof! A real, live photograph!"

Mikan paused, as she mentally panicked. She looked towards Natsume for help. "It's a lover's quarrel" said Natsume nonchantly.

_This is such a waste of time. I shouldn't have agreed to that girl's marriage proposal. I could've totaled her country anyway…._he thought.

The crowd and interviewers looked unimpressed and disbelieving. "Show us proof then! Say sorry and make-up!" an interviewer interjected.

The crowd looked at each other, and chanted:

"Proof!"

"Yes Proof!"

"Give us proof that this is a lovers' quarrel!"

"Just make up already!"

"Say sorry!"

Mikan could only blink, whilst Natsume did absolutely nothing. She death glared at him. _Hmmmm….she wants me to help right? _he thought, a small smirk spreading across his face.

He then pulled Mikan's face over roughly, and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

_A cliff hanger!_

_Well, Mikan won't be too happy about this XD_

**R&R Shuuxharuka xx**


End file.
